Love Conquers All revisited
by rkins
Summary: I started this story a few years ago, but I thought it was time to finish it.  It's some what different from the original, I decided I'm going to spread it out into two stories.    Enjoy! and don't Hate me that it's so different. HPHG DMGW RWLL
1. A Simple Start

**Disclaimer: I did not make up any of the characters..those belong to JK Rowling. **

**A/N I started this story in 2005. It's been a few years. haha. Well, i hope those of you who have read the other one will be ok with this one. It's different, although everything will come together over time. This one is almost done actually. I plan on having no more than 8 chapters to it, and i have 5 written already. Enjoy it and let me know what you think. I like both sides of criticism. I just ask that you aren't mean :-/ Also. I'm trying to figure out how to make my font bigger. If one of ya'll could tell me how to do that, i would reaaaalllyyy appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy!!!**

* * *

**  
**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter 1:**

**A Simple Start**

The Christmas tree in the Burrow's living room was lit and wrapping paper littered the floor. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch in front of the fire staring into each other's eyes. The bright green of Harry's twinkled with anticipation and love, and Hermione's brown eyes danced with delight and compassion. They were about to give each other their Christmas gifts for one another, and they were so excited.

"Harry, I know we've only been together for six months, but I've loved you for 5 years now. This Christmas has been the best ever." Hermione sighed and handed over the thin box she was holding. Harry's eyes softened and a large smile spread across his face.

"For me?" Harry teased, and Hermione laughed. She was nervous about his gift. She didn't know how he would react. Harry ripped away the wrapping paper, and it joined the rest of the trash on the red carpet. Sensing her nerves, he looked up at Hermione and paused to kiss her temple before he opened the small box. Harry's face lit up. In the box lay a thin masculine golden chain with a tiny snitch dangling on the center. Harry looked up and smiled broadly at his girlfriend. "This is awesome, love."

Hermione smiled and said, "It's enchanted. Whenever you genuinely smile the little wings will flap." And sure enough when Harry smiled at the fact, the little snitch, now resting on his chest sprouted wings and they began to slowly flap.

"It's great, love, just perfect." Harry leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on her mouth before titling his chin down to inspect his new necklace. Then he grabbed a box smaller than her own and handed it over to Hermione. He chuckled at the excitement in her eyes and watched as she slowly and neatly took the wrapping paper off the box.

She lifted the lid to the square box and gasped. It was a tiny ring, just big enough to fit on her pinkie. It was just a simple band with hearts engraved around it. On the inside "To my angel" was carved in. Harry took the small ring from Hermione's palm, where she had been examining it, and slid it on her left pinkie. "It's a promise ring, Mione. It's so you and everyone else, but mainly you, know that you will be mine always. I will love you forever, and I will never stop." Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that tears were brimming on the edges. He wiped them away with his thumb and kissed her with so much love, her heart skipped a beat. When they broke apart, they looked into one another's eyes.

"I love you so much, Harry." Hermione whispered. "Happy Christmas."

"And I you, Mione." Harry replied with a lopsided grin.

It was a good thing the sentiment was winding down between the two love-birds, because a tall, goofy red-head had jumped right in between the two of them. Hermione squealed and Harry grunted as Ron landed half on top of him. Ron had a large grin on his face, and he swung his arms around the necks of his best friends.

"Enough mush for one day, mates! It's Christmas! Here are your gifts," Ron dropped a box into the laps of each of his friends. "I thank you Harry for the wonderful magazines!" Hermione grunted when Ron winked at him. "When ever you have a problem with Hermione, here just come to Ol' Ron, he'll hook you up." Hermione shot Harry a look and he just laughed. "And thank you so much Hermione for the hand knitted something or other."

"Scarf, Ron, scarf!" Hermione sighed. She had tried to do something knew, seeing she was no longer allowed to use the time turner for classes any more. She spent her free time trying to knit now, however she couldn't ever produce something as well done as Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, so that's what that's supposed to be." They smiled at him and opened their gifts. Hermione gasped at the newly revised copy of Hogwarts: A History, and Harry sat mesmerized at the enchanted snitch he got from Ron. He was reading the box to see how it worked. It hovered over a flat surface, and when you went to grab it, it would dart out of the way, only 6 inches in any direction though.

"Wow, Ron, this is great!" Harry exclaimed patting Ron on the back. Ron puffed out his chest and Hermione rolled her eyes. Ever since Mr. Weasley was elected promoted to Minister of Magic, Ron had a new pride in him; not only of his father, but of himself. He didn't have dodgy clothes anymore, and he was able to buy his friends gifts he thought they deserved. Of course Harry and Hermione would still be happy with the chocolate frogs and assorted candy they usually got, but Ron had always been embarrassed.

Ginny had come down the stairs about that time, and the four of them talked about the up coming year, and Quidditch. Ginny and Hermione had become really close friends, after her and Harry had gotten together. Hermione never had any close girlfriends, and even though Ginny was one year younger, they had gotten along brilliantly. Harry watched as Hermione laughed and tossed her long auburn hair behind her shoulder.

Over the years since she was 11, Hermione's hair had become less frizzy and turned into soft tamed curls. She had grown curves and larger breasts, and though she didn't work out at all, she could eat anything she desired and wouldn't gain any weight. She was short, only about 5 feet 2 inches, which contrasted greatly to Harry's 6 feet 4 inches. Harry had grown too. He worked out every day, for Quidditch of course, and had grown into broad shoulders, tight abs, and strong arms. The foursome talked late into the night. It wasn't until 1 o'clock that morning that they finally retreated to their bedrooms.

The next morning, the four of them woke up to a large crack coming from downstairs. The girls ran into the boy's room and the four of the walked downstairs in their pajamas still. Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen like always; except it was about two hours earlier then the teenagers usually woke up. She noticed them in the kitchen and sighed, "I told you, you woke the kids Arthur. Next time you should floo when you come home for breakfast." For the first time the four of them realized the Minister sitting in his usual chair at the kitchen table. Even in the Weasley's had money now, Mrs. Weasley refused to replace the kitchen table and the mismatched chairs.

Minister Weasley looked about ready to fall asleep in his eggs and bacon. He had been too tired to hold up his copy of the Daily Prophet, so it was lying on the table next to him. He looked up to the kids with an apologetic face and smiled a small bit. "I'm sorry kids. I didn't mean to wake you. We had a long night at the Ministry; I wasn't thinking when I came home."

"What happened, Dad?" Ginny asked sitting down and helping herself to bacon. The rest of the group sat down as well and started to fill their plates with delicious breakfast foods.

"Well, someone was delivering papers to Lucius Malfoy late last night, and they found him in the basement of his mansion beating Draco and his wife, Narcissa." Arthur took a long breath. Hermione and Ginny had put a hand to their mouth, and Ron and Harry looked wide-eyed at him.

"Oh stop Arthur; they do not need to know of such things." Mrs. Weasley commented.

"That's nonsense Molly. They need to know of what's going on. They are old enough now. So anyway, he was using the imperious curse on the two of them to make them do and say what he felt was right. The person delivering the papers stunned him and apparated out to get help. All night we were dealing with the Malfoy's, and sending Lucius to Azkaban. That's where he is now, and where he will be for the rest of his life." The four of them silently looked at the Minister and the rest of breakfast was eaten in silence.

6 Months later

"Well this is another end of the year." Harry tuned out Dumbledore's speech and looked around the Great Hall; just another end of year feast, and just another sad goodbye. Gryffindor banners hung from the ceiling, as they won the house cup this year, again. Hermione was sitting next to him, holding his hand. They had been together since the end of last June, and he was still completely in love with her. He was dreading leaving her tomorrow morning. Ron sat across from him, sending little kisses to someone, unknown to Harry, probably just the latest flavor of the week. Ginny was sitting next to Ron staring off into space. This was the last night he would be in Hogwarts for a couple months, and he hated it. Hogwarts was his home, and he missed it more than anything when he was gone.

Hermione squeezed his hand and he was snapped back into reality. "I know that this coming summer and year will be a tough one for many." Dumbledore looked down at Harry and a twinkle lit his eye. "So with permission of the new minister," Ron and Ginny smiled, "All students who are ending their 6th year will be allowed to do magic outside of school, regardless of their age. I hope that all of you who this pertains to will take this as a serious matter. Where I know you will use it wisely. With that, I hope you have a wonderful summer. And dig in." Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the food appeared in front of them. Ron sighed happily and dug away at his food.

The next morning the four friends boarded the train. They sat in a compartment and chit-chatted about their summer plans. Harry was happier about this being his last summer with the Dursleys then anything else. They sat quietly for a while, before Ron and Ginny excused themselves with varying excuses. They both knew that Harry and Hermione wanted to be alone, but didn't want to seem as though they wanted to leave their friends.

When they were alone in the compartment, Hermione got up and sat on Harry's lap. He pulled her close to him, and she nuzzled her face into his neck, smelling his natural scent. He always smelt of nothing Hermione could describe, except good. Harry combed her hair with his hand and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to miss you, love. But I'll be here." He said placing his unoccupied hand on her heart. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know, Harry. You better write me everyday, and not fall in love with some tramp from Little Whingings."

Harry chuckled and pulled her closer so he wouldn't forget the feeling of having her near, "I wouldn't dream of it, love." He kissed her neck, and for a long while they just sat like that, kissing on occasion. After a while Ron and Ginny returned, but they only had about 10 minutes left before the train reached Kings Cross. The four of them put together their things, and cleaned up the mess they made with candy wrappers.

When the train stopped Harry and Hermione exited first. Ron helped Ginny with her trunk and then picked up his and left the compartment. Then Ginny started to exit the compartment, she ran straight into Draco Malfoy. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry." Ginny stated looking up to his silver eyes. She seemed to be locked in his gaze. His blonde hair was just long enough to reach his eyes, and his broad shoulders were where her head was.

Draco looked down at the cute red-haired witch and smiled. He hadn't smiled in so long, but it felt natural to smile at her. "Don't worry about it, Ginny, my fault." _Ginny,_ he thought, _where have you been? I've been looking for someone like you all year, and know as we leave you show up._ He reached up and moved the hair out of his eyes.

She smiled up at him. _Wow,_ she thought, _could someone have more of a beautiful smile? Why didn't I talk to you all year?_ Ginny smoothed a hair behind her ear and cast her eyes downward.

"Here, let me help you with your trunk." Ginny stood shocked when Draco stooped down to lift her trunk effortlessly. He shifted it on his hip and cocked his head toward the exit of the train, telling her to follow him. She did so, as in a trance. When they exited the train, Draco saw her family standing waiting for her. Potter and the Muggle-born were there too. He walked over to them, nodded, and dropped the trunk down next to Ron.

"Oh, Ron, close your mouth. Really!" Ginny snapped at him. Draco smirked and looked at her. He noticed a strand of hair had fallen out of place again so he fixed it by placing it behind her tiny, freckly, and beautiful ear. He heard Hermione and her mother gasp behind him. _They know,_ he thought, _that I want you to be in my life, Ginny._ "Um, well thank you Draco."

"My pleasure, Ginny. See you around." With a nod to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the clan, he left.

Giving the last hugs to his family, and his love, Harry himself had to part. He saw his Uncle shifting on his feet, clearly he was furious about being held up, but he was too scared to act out in front of "Harry's lot". Harry sighed and walked over to him. With one last wave to his loved ones, he turned and walked two paces behind Vernon all the way to the car.


	2. The Beginning of a Great Summer

**A/N: This chapter is a little more for the older audience. This is where the story will get a little more sexual, so just a fair warning. once again ENJOY! )****  
**

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Beginning of a Great Summer**

It was merely two weeks into the summer when Harry received another letter from Hermione. Already they had sent Hedwig back and fourth once every day. She didn't mind however. She was happy to be out and about, instead of cooped up in Harry's bedroom all summer. It was barely 8 o'clock that morning, but Harry had made it a custom to wake up early and read her letters to him. This one had to be the best one all summer:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**My parents were called away on an Emergency Dentist call to New York. I guess that my Uncle, who lives there, got into some legal trouble and needs my parents to pick up the practice. Seeing they have a partnership here, they are leaving their practice here and going to New York. They do not know how long they are going to be gone.**_

_**Anyway, I have already owled the Weasley's, in order to stay there, however they returned the letter from Egypt. I guess you may know that if you have been talking to Ron, however I haven't. But anyway, I owled Professor Dumbledore and asked him what to do. He said I should owl you. I didn't think that your aunt and uncle would allow it. Dumbledore told me to tell you, that he would have words with them if they refused. So I will be arriving tomorrow promptly at 8 o'clock. **_

_**I can't wait to see you, love. I miss you so much…**_

The rest of the letter went on about her undying love for Harry and how much she missed him. Harry was so happy he could hardly contain himself! His girlfriend was coming here! To live with him until the Weasley's returned and they both would leave! Harry was so excited.

He loved Hermione more than anything in this world, and he would do anything for her. Everyday they were apart his heart broke a little more. Even so, no matter how far he was from her, she seemed to affect his life. Whenever he felt like cursing Dudley or his aunt and uncle, he just thought of her _"Really Harry, please use more common sense!"_ He'd smile at them and turn to leave the room, before he gained the courage to defy her memory.

So when his clock read 8:30, Harry bounced out of bed, threw on some of the new clothes he had picked up at a Muggle shop in Hogsmead, and trotted downstairs to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was standing by the stove making bacon and eggs for them when he arrived. Dudley wasn't up yet, he rarely got up before 11 o'clock, however Uncle Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table eating some toast and reading the morning paper, before he left for work. Harry sat down across the table and stared at him.

Uncle Vernon looked up, screwed up his eyes and snapped, "What are you looking at boy?"

Harry smirked and stated, "The man who is about to make my year." His uncle choked on his toast and placed the rest of it back on the plate, looking at him confusedly. "Well you see, my girlfriend, Hermione, she's in a bit of a spot, and needs to come and stay here."

"Absolutely not." Vernon interrupted.

"Well, actually Uncle Vernon, you don't have a choice in the matter. I'm not asking, I'm telling. You see if you were to say no, Headmaster Dumbledore said that he would come and have words with you about the matter." Aunt Petunia, who was now standing behind Vernon, turned white and squeezed her husband's shoulders. "So Hermione (that's her name, learn it, because I will not tolerate you calling her anything else) will be arriving at 8 o'clock tomorrow." And with that Harry got up and left the kitchen.

Harry sat down at his desk and pulled out a quill and paper and scribbled:

_**Hermione,**_

_**That's great news. Everything is all set. You can arrive tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much. Looking forward to your arrival!**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Harry **_

He tied the not to Hedwig, patted her on the head, and she took off out the open window.

The rest of the day was incredibly lazy for Harry. Dudley finally woke up around 11 o'clock like expected. He trudged down the hall and took a long shower, Harry could see the steam coming from the bottom of the bathroom when Petunia finally knocked on the door telling him lunch was ready, and it was time to get out. Harry watched Dudley from the corner of his eye when he was watching the afternoon news, he was eating the food from breakfast, and the food from lunch as his meal. _What a pig, _Harry thought to himself. _No wonder he is the largest human being I've ever seen._ Then Harry tried to pass the afternoon with doing some homework and changing his room to fit Hermione's needs.

After he was finally done with his transfiguration essay (these NEWT classes were already killing him), Harry focused on changing his room. First he expanded his room to be about twice the size. He added another twin size bed about three feet away from his, and another night stand. The bed set on the new bed comforter was white with a picture of beautiful pink rose. The night stand was a white one, with girly like knick-knacks on it.

Then he added a bathroom. It was large, and had two sinks in it. It had two hooks on the back of the door, one for Hermione and one for him. He conjured up girly shampoo and conditioner, though he thought she might bring that stuff. He changed the color of his walls to be a light blue, instead of the puke green they normally were.

He conjured up a stereo for the room and added speakers in the bathroom. Figuring the two would spend most of their time in his bedroom, he added an entertainment center with a flat screen TV and a DVD player. He finished it off with several muggle movies they could enjoy. By the time he was done, his digital alarm clock read 9:13.

Harry crawled into bed trying to think of something other than the beautiful girl he was going to see tomorrow morning. He found it impossible. Even when he finally fell asleep he was dreaming of holding Hermione in his arms again. So tight, he thought, he'd never be able to let go. He dreamt about their future together, not a whisper of Voldemort was in his mind. He only wanted Hermione, and no one else.

Harry woke up the next morning at quarter till 8. He quickly got out of bed, flew in the shower and got dressed. As he was pulling down his shirt the doorbell rang. Harry smiled so big and the necklace he was wearing began to tickle his chest. Harry stormed down the stairs just as Vernon was opening the door. Harry saw his beautiful girlfriend smile at his uncle, and just as she was about to say hello, Harry ran and scooped her up and twirled her around in the doorway. Hermione squealed and buried her head into his neck. Finally Harry put her down, and she looked up into his eyes.

"Man I've missed you, love." Harry said to her. Hermione just smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"Well," Vernon said a little too loud. Harry looked up, letting go of Hermione's lips. Petunia stood off to the side pursing her lips. Harry wasn't sure if she was smiling or scowling, as he had never seen her smile. "I suppose you are Hermione?" Vernon barked.

"Yes sir, I am." Hermione smiled at the surprised look Vernon wore after experienced her manners. She extended her hand to Vernon, and then Petunia. "I'm Harry's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Vernon was shocked. "I thought you were from the boy's school?"

Hermione smiled again. "Harry's school? Oh, yes sir, I am. But my parents are not magical. I grew up in this world like Harry."

The group was still standing on the front stoop. Petunia looked around nervously, "Vernon, why don't we come inside?"

"Yes, yes of course dear. Come inside won't you Hermione?" Hermione smiled at the manners she received and walked inside. Harry stooped down and lifted her trunk effortlessly and brought it upstairs to his room. When he returned to the living room, Petunia had set out tea and the three of them were talking. "So, Hermione, how long have you and Harry been together?" This was very weird to Harry, because they have never taken interest. But Hermione just smiled sweetly and answered, taking Harry's hand as he sat next to her.

"Well we've been together for a little over a year, since the middle of last June." She squeezed Harry's hand after she answered, telling him she loved him.

"And what are you parents doing?" Petunia asked, being her nosey self.

"My parents are dentists. They are in New York taking over my uncle's practice. Thank you so much for allowing me to come." Harry snorted and Hermione shot him a look. A look he didn't want to question, so he shut up and drank his tea. After more meaningless chit chat, Harry heard large steps on the stairs. It was early for Dudley to be awake.

"Oh my! I forgot all about Duddikins breakfast! Please excuse me!" She shot up from her seat and ran into the kitchen trying to put something together for Dudley to eat.

Harry could hear him whining from the kitchen. Saying something about watching TV when she finished, he came into the living room where they were having their tea. He stopped in the door way and just looked around the room. His head shot from his father, to Harry, to Hermione, and back to Harry. "What did you do Harry, get a whore pregnant?"

Harry shot up ready to pounce on him. However, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "No, Dudley. I'm Harry's girlfriend, not a whore. And I most certainly am not pregnant."

"Well," Vernon cut in, "we are very glad that isn't an issue, because I will not be taking care of any baby every again. So, you can do anything you like. Just stay out of my hair. I don't want to hear you to at any point with in the next couple of weeks. And if I do, I will throw you out. Boy, I'm glad you found someone decent, but I still don't like you. Get out of my site." Harry was extremely confused. First his uncle seemed civilized and then he did a complete 180 and was himself again. However, Harry just nodded and took Hermione's hand, and led her to his room.

Hermione giggled when she walked in and saw how he obviously changed his room for her. "I think I need to change this a little bit, love." She smiled and with a wave of her wand, the middle night stand disappeared and the two twin beds became one full size bed with a flowery bed spread.

Harry chuckled and hugged Hermione from behind after closing his bedroom door. "No, no, no. That will not due." Hermione turned around confused and looked him in the eye with a tilted head. Harry chuckled again at her confusion, waved his wand, and turned her back around. She giggled cutely when she saw he turned the comforter to a dark maroon. She spun around wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Then she backed into the bed and fell while she planted her lips on his.

"I missed you!" she mumbled in between kisses. Harry silenced her with his tongue on hers, explaining with out words that he felt the same way. He had flipped the two of them over so Hermione was on top of him. His hands roamed from her hair, down her back, to the curve of her butt. Shemoaned against his mouth with his touch. With much reluctance Hermione backed away from the kiss and sat up, still straddling Harry. Harry looked up at her with swollen lips and happy eyes. "Harry, love, we need to stop! I have to unpack! We'll have plenty of time for this, the Weasley's aren't returning for two weeks!"

They spent the rest of the morning settling Hermione into the room. They added a table to do their summer homework on and to eat on. Hermione had put her clothes in the new dresser Harry had added and put all of her toiletries into the bathroom. Once she was finished Harry called out for some pizza, and (after death glares from Vernon as Harry paid the delivery boy) the two sat down to watch a little bit of TV while they ate. They chatted about what to do these two weeks and about this up coming school year.

"I don't understand your aunt and uncle, Harry. They were so nice when I first arrived. Something triggered in your uncle when your cousin came into the room. I'm so sorry." Hermione had finished her pizza and put the plate on the night stand on the side of the bed. Harry gulped his down, placed his plate on his and looked into her eyes.

"Mione, you have nothing to be sorry for. My aunt and uncle are not going to change, because they think you are decent. I love you, and you know that their thoughts don't mean anything to me. We will be out of here in two weeks, and then everything will be perfect." He hugged Hermione close to him and kissed her temple. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his waste. "You want to take a walk Mione? I can show you where I grew up." Hermione looked at him and nodded while smiling slightly.

Harry unwrapped her from him and stood up taking her hand. The two of them walked out of Harry's room and down the stairs, and out the front door. They did this quietly not to make the other people in the house agitated. Harry and Hermione walked around the block and to the park.

When they got to the park, Hermione walked over to the swing set and sat on a swing. Harry came up behind her and started to push her. _She is beautiful_, Harry thought, _how could anybody see bad in this girl? She is the best thing in my life, and I don't know what I'd do with out her. _He pushed her back and she got higher and higher. She giggled and Harry couldn't be any happier watching the wind blow in her hair. Not being able to keep from taking her in his arms, Harry grabbed her by the waste when she came back to him. She screeched in delight as Harry attacked her neck in kisses.

"Merlin, you smell wonderful, Mione." Harry whispered to her. They had been out all afternoon and it was turning dusk. The sun was setting, and Harry knew they shouldn't be out after dark. "We should be getting back, love. It's getting too dark to be out."

Hermione pouted, but nodded, "I guess your right, Harry." She linked her arm in his and allowed him to lead them back to the house.

When they returned, Hermione boiled some pasta in a caldron and they sat at the table and ate, talking about how they thought Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were doing in Egypt. It was around 7 when they finally cleaned up, and Harry excused himself to get ready for bed. When he had finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he came out to see Hermione surfing the channels on the TV and waiting for the bathroom. She smiled at him, lightly kissed his lips and scooped up her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Harry went to work. He knew he didn't have much time. He quickly conjured 100 candles and lit all of them. He turned off the lights, and spread rose petals on the bed. He put two candles on the table, and conjured up a wonderful strawberry chocolate cake for a dessert. He cast a quick silencing charm on the room, and he switched his clothes with his wand, to black pants and a black button down shirt, and conjured one red rose charmed never to die. He waited, standing facing the door to the bathroom. He heard the sink turn off and saw the handle turn. Hermione stepped out in cotton pj bottoms and a cotton tank. She gasped as she looked around. "H-Harry? This is beautiful! But I'm a little under dressed." She looked down at her cotton pajamas and frowned.

Harry lifted her chin with his finger and waved his wand. When he let go of her chin she looked down at herself again and she was in an elegant white silk dress that hung low on her chest and high at her knee. Harry intertwined his fingers in hers and led her over to the table. They sat romantically feeding each other the cake and whispering how much they loved each other.

Soon they had finished their cake and Harry had led Hermione to their bed. He laid her down and traced her cheek with his fingers. "Hermione?" She knew what he was asking her. They had been together for over a year, and if she said that she didn't want to make love to him, she would be lying. She wanted with everything she had to be with him in the most intimate way. She wanted to feel his love, not just know it.

"Yes Harry. Please make love to me." Harry bent down his neck and kissed her gently. He was determined to make their first time romantic and passionate. He moved from her lips to her neck and to her shoulders. Harry moved the straps of the silk dress off her shoulders and she moaned at the gentle kisses.

Harry pulled Hermione up and unzipped the dress from behind. It revealed her bare breasts and flat stomach. He loved her. Every part of her, and he wanted to show her. He kissed her chest and moved his mouth to the most sensitive part of her breast. She moaned as his tongue danced around her nipple. His hands gently ran up and down her sides causing goose bumps to form on her skin. Harry then traveled to the other breast and continued the same technique before turning back to her lips.

Hermione pushed her hands to his chest and stopped his kisses. He looked at her with the most intense gaze she has ever felt. Hermione flipped Harry over and stood up and pulled the dress off of her the rest of the way, showing Harry the rest of her body. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Harry breathed. Hermione smiled and laid him back on the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed her way down his 6 pack abs as she did so. He moaned slightly, liking the feeling of her soft lips on his skin. Harry sat up and pulled off his shirt the rest of the way when Hermione started to unbutton his pants. She pulled his black pants and boxers off his legs. She took a large breath when she saw him. She reached her hand to his balls and massaged them with one as she took him into her mouth. She heard Harry breathe her name as he became harder inside her mouth. Not wanting to push him too far, she stopped and the two of them crawled under the covers of their bed.

Harry cradled her close taking in everything about her. His hand gently ran up and down her body, teasing her with the light touch. He started at her stomach and then traced her thigh and ass. Then he made his way to her inner thigh, and slowly made his way higher so he was just barely touching her moist sex. When she started to moan in aggravation, he eased crossed two fingers and eased them inside of her. She sighed under his kiss. He had done this before, but it always felt so right. He touched her in every spot that made her quiver and eventually she was enjoying the ripple of electricity. She gasped under her lover's mouth and grasped the bed sheets.

Harry knew she was ready now. He had been ready for a while, but he knew that the first time hurt for a woman. He wanted to make tonight as enjoyable for her as possible. He climbed on top of the love of his life and looked directly into her eyes. She had calmed down from the orgasm, and she nodded. She lifted her legs and linked them behind Harry's back, giving him plenty of room. He kissed her lips gently as he eased himself into her. She gasped under him, and as much as he wanted to dive right into her, he knew he had to go slow. He pushed further in until he felt her barrier. They separated their lips and Harry locked eyes with Hermione.

"I love you Mione. But you know this is going to hurt."

"I know Harry. It's ok, I want this. I want you. I love you so much." She responded.

Harry didn't need any more encouragement. He pushed through her barrier and filled her entirely. She gasped, and cried out in pain. Harry hushed her with soothing words of love and desire. He kissed away the tear that escaped her eye, and stayed still until she was comfortable again. Just being inside her this way was overwhelming for him. He slowly began to move again when she started to kiss him deeper and harder. She whispered dirty thoughts into his ear and he moaned and started to slowly pump in and out of her. She began to moan in pleasure, and it wasn't long before the two of them were wrapped in each others arms experiencing the best feeling they could ever know, the love you feel when you orgasm with your soul mate.


	3. A Change of Scenery

A/N: I'm sorry if anyone thinks this story is too mushy; I actually wrote the story to be that way. I hope you continue to read it regardless ) please review!! and tell me if you would like to see anything in the future..say in a certain ships future, i'll try to update it asap.

* * *

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter 3:**

**A Change in Scenery**

Hermione's stay with Harry seemed to slip away faster than either of them would have hoped. They primarily stayed in Harry's room, only venturing out for the occasional trip to the park to watch the little kids and to take a ride on the slide. They did homework and played Muggle chess (because Hermione thought Wizard's chess was inhumane). They watched Muggle TV and fell asleep watching movies together. Two more times the love birds had a night just like the first night Hermione arrived.

Harry loved to lie close to Hermione when they had finished making love; their naked bodies hugging each other. He could smell her shampoo and would twist her curls in between his fingers. Hermione would fight sleep, trying to remember and absorb as much of the feeling of having Harry close to her as possible. But in the end, his heart beat and they way he played with her hair would lull her into a slumber. Even on nights they didn't make love, Harry and Hermione would cuddle close to each other and fall asleep in each others arms. Harry never had nightmares when his arms were wrapped around Hermione. She was his savior, and it made him love her even more.

However, the time came for them to move to Grimmald Place with the Weasley's. As much as they wanted to keep their new found privacy, both of them were truly happy to be leaving. They couldn't wait to get away from the Dursleys and finally see Ron and Ginny, along with the rest of the Weasley gang again. The morning that Ron was to arrive to pick them up, Hermione and Harry rushed around trying to pack everything in their trunks, and putting the room back to normal. Hermione had swished the bed to its original size and worn out look, and Harry swooshed the new bathroom away. When the two were finished Harry sighed and fell on to his old bed.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Harry stated.

"Well, me too I guess. I can't say I'm going to miss this place Harry, but it was nice to spend the last two weeks alone with you." Hermione sighed and snuggled into Harry's side.

He wrapped an arm around her, hugged her close, and replied, "I'm totally with you, love." They lay in the old sunken bed for another several minutes, until the clock read 9 45. "We should probably go down and wait for Ron. He said they were coming by car." Harry sighed more heavily at the prospect of seeing his "family" before he left for good. Hermione nodded and bounced off the bed to help Harry shrink the trunks. They put them in their pockets and left the room. Harry took one last look, and closed the door quietly as they walked out.

Downstairs, Vernon and Dudley were watching the television, something on the latest football game that they had seen, and as the instant replay showed the ball being kicked into the net, the two cheered exuberantly. However, when they saw who had just entered the living room the shot them evil glares.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my hair boy!" Vernon snapped at Harry.

"You did. Hermione and I are leaving today. I wanted to tell you not to bother going to Kings Cross at the end of the school year, because I will not be coming back next summer. This is our last year of school." Harry ended proudly. Dudley still had to attend two more years of school.

Vernon's eyes sparkled. He was about to say something when Dudley cut him off, "So you mean I won't be able to see sexy here," gesturing to Hermione, who gagged, "anymore?"

Harry stepped in front of Hermione and responded, "If you ever talk about my girlfriend in such a manner again, you will find yourself in a far worse condition then with a tail on your ass."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Vernon was purple now. He was going to scream some more about Harry's "indecency" when a loud knock came from the front door.

"That's our ride." Harry said pointedly. He took Hermione's hand and started to drag her away from the living room, but she stopped him.

She looked right at Vernon and said, "You are a lousy person. But I do thank you for allowing me to come to live with you these two weeks. I hope I wasn't an inconvenience." Then she turned to Petunia and said, "I really enjoyed the tea we had our first day. I really wish that we had more time to talk. Thank you very much." With that she turned to Harry grabbed his hand and left the room.

"What was that all about Mione?" Harry asked flabbergasted.

"Well I just thought I needed to say thank you, because I was living in their house for two weeks." Harry shrugged at her comment and opened the door to see Ron smiling at them.

"Hey, Mate!" Ron said pulling Harry into masculine hug. Then he backed away and grabbed Hermione in his arms and swung her around. She giggled in a friendly way, and hugged him back when he finally put her down. "I hope that your two weeks weren't horrible Hermione. I'm sorry you couldn't stay with us, but Egypt was great!"

Hermione looked at Harry and smirked, then turned back to Ron and said, "It was perfect here. I'm glad we're leaving though. I can't wait to get to Grimmald Place again."

Harry nodded, "That's the only place I truly feel at home now."

Ron smiled and clapped Harry's back with his hand, "Well don't worry, because it will be great!" Then he led them to the car. It was a ministry car, obviously set up by Minister Weasley. Ron opened the door for the two, and they got in. Harry noticed that he was looking better this summer. His fling with Lavender didn't go so well last year, and when summer started he was in shambles. But know he looked at him and he was dressed nice, with his hair styled in gel. His eyes were brighter and his skin was a bit pink from his trip to Egypt. But still Harry knew there was something going on. You didn't get over a girl you were supposed to be in love with, who cheated on you, in two weeks because of a trip to Egypt.

"So, Ron, who is she?" Harry chuckled. Hermione must have noticed too, because she was looking expectantly after the question was asked.

"What do you mean mate?" Ron tried to look innocent, but his smile gave himself away. "Oh bloody hell; do I really look that happy?" Ron laughed when Harry and Hermione nodded their heads smiling. "Well you see when I got to Egypt, they gave me to the key to the wrong room, and when I walked into the bathroom, Luna Lovegood was taking a shower. Well, immediately I left, but we hit it off when we were there. So she's at Grimmald Place right now, and we are together. It's going great. Really different than any other girl I've ever been with."

Hermione laughed, "That's because this girl has morals, Ron." Harry chuckled and Ron shrugged wearing a toothy grin.

The rest of the ride to Grimmald place was driven in silence, with an occasional story about Egypt. More or less all of the stories Ron told contained Luna. Harry couldn't help but smile for the affection Ron felt for her. When the car finally stopped the trio hopped out. But Harry could see that they weren't even on Grimmald Place. "Where are we Ron?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, we are at the floo spot. We had to come here instead of Grimmald Place, because Dad doesn't want a driver to know where the house is, just in case you know." Harry and Hermione nodded and the three walked into the floo spot and promptly arrived in the living room of Grimmald Place.

It was still dark and gothic, but it was clean. All of it was possible because of Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Luna's abilities to clean the house in record time. "MOM! WE'RE HERE!" Ron bellowed. The two Weasley women and Luna rushed into the living room to great them.

"Oh dear! Look at you. I always thought floo was a barbaric way to travel." She brushed the soot off of Harry and Hermione and then pulled them into a hug. When she finally let go she stated, "Well put your things away. Lunch will be ready in about an hour." Then she left and Ginny, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were left to go upstairs and unpack their things.

It was apparent by the disheveled mess in which Ron's things were left in, that they too had only arrived that morning. So the two boys put away their clothes and Harry put up a couple frames on the night stand. When they were finished they walked to the girl's room and knocked on the door. However, when no one answered Harry sent Ron a quizzical look. "Come on girls!" Ron called, "Open up." They heard a click of the lock unlatching, and the boys walked in.

The room was in shambles; clothes everywhere, make up on the bed, bathroom supplies spread out on the floor. The three girls stood in the bathroom in different clothes then they had been in a half hour ago, and they were doing each other's hair. Ron sighed sarcastically, "Looks like we lost them Harry!" Harry laughed but stopped abruptly at the sight of Hermione's face.

"Honestly, Ron, we are girls you know." Hermione sighed looking back at Luna's hair.

"Yea, Ron, and Hermione got knew clothes so we tried it on." Luna replied doing Ginny's make up.

"Yea well, just don't over do it Luna. I like you the way you are." Ron saved himself.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "We'll see you at lunch."

The next two weeks were relaxed. The five students finished up there homework. Or rather Harry and Hermione finished up their homework, the rest only just started. They played wizarding games, chatted about the up coming year, and talked about what to do after graduation. Luna and Ginny were still only going in their 6th year, so they whined about being left behind. Hermione noticed, and brought it to Harry's attention, that Ginny was sneaking off whenever the mail came, and wouldn't turn up for some time later. She was wondering who she was getting mail from, and who she was writing too.

Harry and Hermione were perplexed about where to get their alone time in. Everyday more people from the order walked in and out of Headquarters then were enrolled in Hogwarts! They tramped up and down the stairs, went into all the rooms, so there wasn't any room the love birds could enjoy time alone together with out getting caught. Harry was becoming restless and very touchy with Hermione, who wasn't exactly complaining.

At one point, a couple days before Harry's 17th birthday, the couple was lounging out in the back yard taking in the sun rays next to each other. They were pretending they were at a beach, so they had a cooler with lunch, a Muggle radio playing some unknown music to them, and a beach blanket. Harry was lying on his back and Hermione on her stomach. They were lying peacefully with their eyes closed, both thinking about how much they wanted to be naked with each other, when Hermione interrupted the silence.

"Harry?"

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Harry opened his eyes which were shaded by his sunglasses. In the 6 birthdays Harry had experienced when he knew Hermione, she had never once asked him that question. He sat up and laid half on top, half next to her, moved her hair way from her neck and kissed it.

"You mean you don't already know what you're getting me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't say that. I was just realizing I've never asked you that, so I was wondering." Harry sighed and snuggled his face into her warm neck.

"Well," He mumbled into her skin, "I don't think you need to buy me anything, but I'd really like just a night alone with you." Hermione smiled and shifted to her back, now face to face with him. "I just want to be with you, holding you again Mione." He bent his head down and kissed her gently on her lips. She moaned as the kiss became more passionate. Harry's hand traced her flat stomach, revealed by her bikini. Then someone cleared their throat behind them and they separated abruptly, leaving room for Ginny, Ron, and Luna to sit down on the blanket.

"Sorry, Mate. But we wanted to ask you what you wanted for your birthday." Ron smiled at him.

"Why is it everyone is asking me that question?" Harry sighed, lying back down on the blanket, but this time on his stomach.

Luna giggled. "Well we just want to make this a good one for you Harry."

"Well, in that case," Harry replied, "I would like for you to save the world, instead of me, and possibly a wonderful night with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Um..." Ron thought for a moment, "I think I can take care of the last, but not the first. Sorry, Harry, you're on your own for that one."

"Oh bullocks." Harry replied, "Well at least I tried." He shrugged nonchalantly, still lying on his stomach. He felt the three of them get up and leave Hermione and him alone again. Then he felt her climb on his back, with one leg on either side of his waist. Then she took her delicate, soft fingers and started to massage his back.

She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "I'm gonna try my hardest to get you what you dream for your birthday Harry." With that he whipped around and pulled her by the next to him. He kissed her so passionately; he could feel her moisten in her bikini bottoms. She shimmied down so she was lying directly on top of him, and they stayed that way, kissing and touching each other until they had to go in and change for dinner.

Two days later it was Harry's birthday! He was woken up bright and early by the gang jumping onto his bed, and Ron delivering him his 17 birthday punches ("And just one more for good luck, mate!"). Even though his arm was still sore from Ron's fist, he smiled at the memory. It was the best birthday wake up call he had ever had, actually it was the only birthday wake up call he had ever had. Hermione had given him a good morning/birthday kiss and the other two girls "awww"-ed.

Before the festivities were to start around 3 however, Dumbledore and Remus were going to take Harry to Gringotts. Remus said that know that he was of age, Greg the Goblin had some business to discuss with him. So around 12 30, only about two hours after he had been woken up, the three of them flooed to Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

Once there they were met by Greg the Goblin himself. "Hello Mr. Potter. I understand today is your 17th birthday! Congratulations!" He said in a drawling voice.

"Thank you very much...umm?" Harry looked at the goblin for an answer of what to call him.

"Oh, sir, call me Greg. Come right this way, Mr. Potter." He said walking away from the lobby of Gringotts to a door labeled, "Important Goblins Only."

"Isn't Greg a human name?" Harry asked Dumbledore, because Greg himself was too far ahead of them to answer.

"Well, you see Harry, its short for Gregorion." Dumbledore answered.

"Oh" Harry nodded, understanding now."

Finally the three guests had caught up to Greg as he was entering his office. They took the seats Greg conjured up for them, and Greg pulled out some paperwork.

"Now that you are a legal wizard, Mr. Potter, your assets have changed a little. That's why I asked to see you today. You see, your parents had started a vault for you when you were born. The money was giving to them from your grandparents so they could start a vault for you. They started with 2,000 galleons. At first the money was just sitting there gaining interest as the months went by. However, when they knew the war was turning ugly, two months after you were born, they decided to put all the money they received into your personal vault. So before they died, even though it was 6 months, 200,000 thousand galleons were put into your vault." Harry's mouth fell open.

"Harry, listen to the rest of what he has to say, Greg is far from done." Remus patted Harry's back. He closed his mouth and nodded.

Greg shifted in his chair and continued, "Well after they passed away, the insurance was put into your vault as well, Mr. Potter. This includes life insurance on both of your parents, equaling 1 million galleons each, and the house insurance for Godrics Hollow, equaling 750,000 galleons. That money would have been used to rebuild the house, however it was never rebuilt. So, as of two days after your parents were murdered, the account had 2,950,000 galleons stored in it. Of course, that was 17 years ago, and well the interest has nearly doubled that. So you have roughly 6 million galleons in that vault, Mr. Potter." Greg took a breath and looked at Harry's pale face.

"Merlin." Harry gasped.

"Mr. Potter, I'm not quite finished yet." Greg shifted again in his seat. Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"What else is there Greg?" Remus asked.

"Well, quite a lot actually." Greg took a breath and continued. "From this sheet I have in front of me, I see that you have nearly 200,000 galleons left in your original vault. You only spent 10,000 galleons in your years at school. Well we added that to your new vault. But you also have the vault that Sirius Black left you." Harry's head snapped up from its droop. "He didn't have as much as your parents; however he did have quite a lot. It equaled out to be about 1 million galleons. This does not include the two houses he left you in his will."

"Two houses?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. He left you number 12 Grimmald Place and a large summer cottage in Scotland. Mr. Black has left you all his money, and the two houses, to do at your own will. That vault has been kept separate from yours unless you say other wise. Also, your parents had a vault that was opened when they went into hiding, keeping most of their belongings. Then when the house was destroyed the belongings Dumbledore and the others found were brought there. You may want to look through that, sir." Harry nodded. He didn't think he'd ever be able to experience things that belonged to his parents. "Well, that is all of it, Mr. Potter. But to sum it all up for you, you have three knew vaults. One with 6.1 million galleons, another with 1 million galleons, and the last filled with your parent's belongings. You also own two houses, both, by the way, on the floo network. Did you understand all that Mr. Potter?" Greg finished.

Harry nodded, "Do I need to go through the vault with my parent's things now?"

Greg shook his head and pulled out three keys from the top drawer in his desk. "You can go whenever you like. I do want to know, sir, if you would like to put the galleons in the vault Sirius left you, in your personal vault?"

Harry looked at Remus for guidance, "Well, Harry. It's all your money. It would be easier to track two keys, rather than three."

Harry nodded and looked at Greg. "Yes please." With the wave of his hand, Greg merged the two keys into one form. He picked up the new key and the second key and handed them to Harry. Harry placed the two keys in his pants pocket. Then the three guests stood up and shook hands with Greg. He escorted them back to the floo point, and they went back to Grimmald Place, Harry's true home.

Top of Form


	4. Merlin

**Love Conquers All**

**Chapter 4:**

**Merlin**

The night Harry returned from Gringotts, there was a huge bash for his birthday. It was held at the burrow, to keep the identity of headquarters a secret from the rest of the teenagers that were close to Harry. Of course, his house mates came to celebrate; along with the rest of the Weasley clan and their girlfriends and wives.

Bill and his expecting wife, Patty, had showed up with some Egyptian artifacts that they thought would go well in Harry's new home. Charlie and his fiancé, Lindsey, gave Harry a framed picture of him dodging past the Horn Tail his 4th year at Hogwarts. "I just found that picture a couple months ago, Harry. I thought you'd enjoy it." Harry laughed and nodded; losing Cedric that day didn't hurt as much as it did in the past. Percy was still absent from the family, as he was angered at his father for beating Crouch in the Minister election. Fred and George had brought their girlfriends Katie and Angelina. They, of course, gave Harry a bucket filled with their new gags to "use on the new teachers." Hermione gave Harry an I-don't-think-so look, but Harry just chuckled and gave Ron a nothing's-going to-stop-us-from-using-these look when Hermione turned around.

Harry got tidbits of Quidditch supplies from his friends from school. Dean had giving him a football book, trying to sway his opinion of the sport. Ron had given Harry a new cloak to wear when they was practicing in the cold and rain, and Ginny had given him a golden plate, for his Quidditch locker, engraved, "Potter, Captain."

"That's nice Ginny, but I don't know if I'll be captain yet." Harry stated.

"You will Harry, everyone knows it." Ron chimed up.

"So what did you get me Mione?" Harry asked turning expectantly at his girlfriend.

She just smiled sweetly, patted his hand and replied, "You will see later on." Harry smirked and Ron coughed jokingly. Everyone laughed and they returned to the party.

The Weasley men, and the women who played Quidditch, played a lazy game of Quidditch until dark. When Harry had landed his broom, he went into the restroom to freshen up and to say goodbye to his guests. But when he arrived back outside he saw that everyone was down next to the fire pit. The minister had started a fire and they were all telling stories and singing songs. Harry couldn't seem to find Hermione in the mess of people, so he just sat down next to Ron. He smiled at him and listened for a long while, laughing at the funny memories people told of him, or the other people at the party. It was nice to know in a time of such uncertainty, memories could keep a smile on peoples faces.

When Harry had been there for a while, and still hadn't spotted Hermione he started to get worried. "Ron, have you seen Mione?" Harry asked frowning, again darting his eyes around the fire. Ron shrugged but just as he did, Hedwig flew down to Harry. She landed on his lap, and Harry could see a paper tied around her leg. Out of the corner of his eye he saw everyone smirking and looking at him. He opened the note and read to himself:

_**Roses are Red,**_

_**Violets are Blue,**_

_**My Lips are sweet,**_

_**And ready for you.**_

_**So follow your heart,**_

_**To where I'll be,**_

_**Waiting for you,**_

_**To come and kiss me.**_

Harry chuckled to himself and said goodbye and thank you to everyone. As he was giving Ron a hug thank you for such a wonderful day, Ron whispered in his ear, "We won't be back to Grimmald until lunch tomorrow." Harry nodded and went into the house. He stepped into the fireplace through down the powder, while speaking "12 Grimmald Place," and was transported through the floo network to his home.

He was coughing and wheezing when he arrived in the living room of the house. There were rose petals on the floor leading out of the living room and going up the stairs. Harry followed the red petals up the stairs and down the hall to the master bed room. The door was left ajar, but Harry couldn't see anything from the opening. He pushed the door open slowly and spoke, "Mione?" When he stepped into the bedroom candles floating above him flickered on, and his love was illuminated on the bed.

Silk, off white sheets were on the bed, and Hermione laid on top them facing Harry in a red lace bra and matching thong. Harry stood there with his jaw open. "Hermione, this isn't what I meant for a birthday present." He whispered walking over to her.

She giggled at him and replied, "Silly Harry. This is only part of it." She reached over to the desk next to them, and grabbed a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Harry smiled and began to unwrap it.

Inside the box was a silver and blue Muggle/Wizard watch. The watch had a Muggle clock face with a second hand, a minute hand, and an hour hand. But the watch also had three faces on it, which pointed to words on the outside of the numbers. Ron and Ginny's face pointed to the word, Burrow, and Hermione's face pointed to Home. The words were written there digitally, so they would change when the person moved. Harry thought it was the best gift he had ever received, except of course his firebolt.

He looked at his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her gentle as he put his watch on. After he was finishing clasping it, he put his hands on either side of Hermione's face. She had one hand on his arm and the other in his black messy hair. They had the whole night to themselves, and Harry was going to take advantage of it.

Some Time Later

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. She slept quietly next to him. Her hair sprawled out across the pillow, and her cheeks were rosy from the heat of the bed. There was one group of hair that fell into her face when she shifted, and he moved it cautiously, not to wake her. Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl, he knew it. He had loved her since 5th year, and he would love her forever. He glanced at his new watch and saw that it was almost 11 30. The Weasley's would be back after lunch, and Harry wanted to have a nice lunch with Hermione and talk to her about what went on at Gringotts.

He silently crawled out of his bed, found his boxers and robe, and padded downstairs to the kitchen. He took out the skillet and a regular pan, and searched the ice box. He took out 4 eggs and a bunch of bacon and set to work. He popped a couple pieces of toast in for each of them, and when they were finished he put just enough butter on it. He placed it all on a large tray, and levitated it up the stairs and into the bedroom.

When he got there Hermione was still sleeping soundly. He placed the tray down on the ground and crawled into the bed next to her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Mione. Wake up beautiful."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she said, "Good Morning handsome. What time is it?"

"Well, it's about lunch time. The Weasley's are due back around 1, so I put together a breakfast for you sleepyhead." Harry replied.

"Aw Harry, it's your birthday." Hermione frowned.

Harry chuckled, "But I could disturb such an angel this morning." Hermione smiled as Harry levitated the tray of food over to them and sat it down in between them.

They ate quietly for a while, just enjoying the mood. The Hermione seemed to realize she forgot about the Gringotts meeting yesterday and her eyes widened and she said, "What happened at the Bank yesterday?"

Harry nodded, swallowed his food, and then replied, "Well it seems that I am a very rich man." Hermione just looked at him confused. "You see my parents put an account aside for me when they went into hiding. All the insurance money went in there, and I also have the money from Sirius and the gold left over in the original vault I got." Hermione's eyes got bigger. But Harry continued. "And I own this house, and another in Scotland. That's what happened."

"Merlin. So how much do you have exactly?" Hermione whispered.

"Umm…about 6 million galleons." Harry grabbed another piece of toast and started munching on it. Hermione just looked at him surprised. "Well are you going to stop loving me now?"

"Goodness no Harry. It's just a lot to comprehend."

"Yea I know."

The couple ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they were both finished, Harry scurgified to the dishes and banished them to the kitchen. They lay in the bed cuddling and kissing for another 15 minutes, and then around 12 30 got ready for the Weasley's. While Harry was changing, Hermione went around and cleaned up the rose petals from the floor. Then when they both finished they switched and Hermione got changed and Harry cleaned up the mess in the kitchen. By 1 o clock, when the Weasley's bounded through the fire place, Harry and Hermione where enjoying tea in the backyard.

Ron saw them through the kitchen window and smiled. He was so happy for his friends, he didn't know if he would ever have the love they had for each other, but he hoped he did. He walked out side and sat down on the grass besides them. He laid his head back on the ground and sighed, "Weird how it's just us three again."

Harry chuckled, "Where's Luna?"

"Ah. She had to go home and be with her father a little before school starts, she'll be back in about a week. I'm going over there this afternoon for tea and to meet him." He replied with a nervous grin. Harry smiled reassuringly at him.

"Oh yes. Speaking of seeing people." Hermione turned to Harry and continued, "I need to visit my aunt and uncle this afternoon." Harry gave her a Do-I-have-to-go-look. "Oh Harry, honestly. No, you don't have to come with me."

"So it's just me and Ginny then. We'll I'll go see what she wants to do when you two get ready to go."

So they trio went their separate ways in the house. Ron went to go clean up to meet Luna's father, Hermione went to go change into some "sophisticated" close to see her aunt and uncle, and Harry went to go track down Ginny.

When Harry found her, she was bent over a parchment at her desk, writing slowly. Harry knocked on the open door and leaned against the frame. "So are you going to tell us who you've been writing to?" He asked with a smirk.

Ginny jumped and shoved the letter under a stack of books. Ginny glared for a moment and then relaxed, "If I told you, you'd kill me. And I value my life, so you'll just have to wait."

"Well he must be someone special, because you write to him everyday, and he writes back to you. So it can't be Dean, he's too much of a git."

Ginny giggled got off of her desk chair and hopped onto her bed. Harry sat down beside her and said, "Ron and Hermione are both doing something today. Do you want to go to Diagon Ally with me?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do. What do you need?" She replied

"I have stuff I need to pick up before classes start in a week, and like you said, there's nothing else to do." Ginny nodded and mentioned she'd find someone for the Order to go with them. So Harry left the room and walked two doors over to the room he shared with Ron. He saw that Ron had left, but he left a note on Harry's bed.

_**Mate,**_

_**I'm off to Luna's. Mum doesn't know I've left, so if she asks that's where I am. I will be home late, don't wait up. Have fun with Ginny today.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry shook his head and smiled. Then he got on some light Muggle clothes and put on his everyday robes. While he was dressing he was humming to himself, and he didn't even realize that his girlfriend had come into the room until she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck. Harry grinned and turned around to cradle her in his arms.

"Are you leaving, love?" Harry asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm just about to head out." Hermione stood on her tip-toes and kissed his nose.

"Well do you have someone from the order going with you?" He asked sternly.

Hermione nodded, "I'm bringing Remus. And where are you going today?"

"Ginny and I are going to shop at Diagon Alley, we're leaving soon too."

"Who's going with you?" Hermione asked. The Order was hearing whispers of Voldermort being in town, and they weren't going to take any chances on those close to Harry, or the Minister.

"Ginny said she was going to floo someone."

Hermione nodded and pulled him into a stunning kiss. When she finally let go of his lips Harry asked, "What was that for?"

"Just be safe." Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her close to him.

"You too, love." Hermione kissed his neck in response and then the couple walked downstairs holding hands.

Harry kissed Hermione goodbye, and she walked out the front door with Remus. They were taking a car to her Aunt and Uncles, because they were Muggles. Then Harry walked into the living room to find Ginny and Lindsey waiting by the fire place. Lindsey smiled at Harry, "Lets get going. I have some stuff I want to pick up too."

The three of them flooed to Diagon Alley. Lindsey went off to do her house shopping, and Ginny and Harry went to Gringotts to get some gold for their school supplies. As they walked up to Blursh and Blots, Harry took the opportunity to dig a little deeper in this mystery writer. "So are we ever going to find out who you've been writing too?" When ginny's color deeped into a bright red he continued, "Don't be ashamed. No matter who it is, for someone to take the time to write to you everyday, he has to feel something toward you."

"Well, Harry, it's someone you wouldn't expect." Ginny looked up at him.

They had just reached the bookstore, when Harry turned to Ginny put an arm around her and said, "No matter who it is, we'll be happy for you, lil sis." Ginny grinned broadly, and Harry kissed her hairline.

They spent another couple of hours gathering up random supplies to replenish for Harry's last year at Hogwarts. After, the three took a much needed break at the ice cream parlor. They talked about nothing much except the deliciousness of their ice cream.

When they arrived back at Grimmald Place, Hermione was sitting in front of the fire place waiting for them to get back. When Harry tumbled through the fire place she lurched up and pulled him down to sit on the couch. He was coughing from the soot and Hermione had already begun to wipe it off his nose and cheeks.

"Well it's that a warm welcome." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Harry! I just got back from my aunts and uncles, and I talked to my parents!"

"Oh brilliant, how are they doing?"

"They are great! They invited us to go to New York for a few days before school!" Hermione squealed and clapped her hands.

Harry laughed and replied, "Bloody brilliant, sounds fantastic. When are we leaving?"

"Well we can leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great!"

The rest of the night Hermione and Harry packed and talked with the others about their trip. Ron hadn't arrived home, and probably wouldn't before midnight, so Harry decided to wait up for him tonight. There was so much he needed to tell him.

At quarter till 1, Ron clambered up the steps and into their bedroom. Harry was sitting up reading Quidditch Through the Ages, and laughed as he entered. Ron's hair was tussled about, and his clothes were wrinkly. He looked happy though.

"I thought I told you not to wait up?" Ron asked changing into his pajamas.

"Yes well, I wanted to tell you early tomorrow morning Hermione and I are leaving for New York City." Harry replied closing his book.

"Wow! New York! Brilliant! Sounds good, mate." Ron had pulled the covers up and was lying down in bed, so Harry did the same.

"How did your day go? It looks like it ended well." Harry chuckled.

Ron grinned and said, "He absolutely loved me! He's a weird guy, but I kept my cool. Then he went out on some expedition, and Luna and I snogged before I had to leave."

"Just snogged?" Harry asked.

"Yea, we've only been together for a couple weeks. No need to rush things, mate." Ron yawned and rolled over. "Night, Harry. Have fun in New York."

"Thanks Ron. Night."


End file.
